Don't Tell Me
by MedicatedHappiness
Summary: BakuraRyou Something in the past stops a relationship from forming between these two. Songfic. R&R please.


A/N: FWAH! I have written again! pets her little muse Yup, this is a song fic, special thankies to Avril Lavigne   
  
thoughts  
  
[[flashback]]  
  
Some of the lyrics have been changed, for...making sense purposes =P  
  
And yes, Bakura and Ryou share the same body...ARTISTIC LICENSE PEOPLE! Work with me!  
  
Enjoy  
  
--------------------  
  
Bakura stared at his little light lying beside him, faced away.  
  
"You held my hand and walked me home, I know while you gave me that kiss, it went something like this," Ryou turned around and took Bakura's face in his hands and kissed his lips gently, "and made me go 'oh, oh'" he whispered.  
  
"But you hurt me, Bakura."  
  
Bakura stared blankly at him, unable to admit that he'd done anything to harm this angel.  
  
"You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears. Why did you have to go?" Ryou asked, his eyes gleaming with the very tears he spoke of.  
  
Bakura frowned, "What are you talking about? I'd...never leave you."  
  
"Sadly you won't leave me physically, no. Emotionally, yes." Ryou turned his back to Bakura and stared at the shadow-covered wall.  
  
Ryou sighed, "I guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love, guys are so hard to trust." And with that he brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes tight.  
  
Bakura didn't say anything, not because he couldn't, but because Ryou was right.  
  
I betrayed him, he told me 'no'...  
  
[['No..." Ryou squealed and punched at his yami's chest.  
  
Bakura pinned his hands down and placed kisses along his jaw bone. He ran his tongue down Ryou's pale neck and stopped in the middle.  
  
Ryou struggled, "No, p-please..."  
  
Bakura laughed coldly and sucked at the spot he'd chosen on Ryou's neck.  
  
He simultaneously ran his left forefinger down Ryou's rapidly moving chest and down to his pants. He absentmindedly undid the button.  
  
"PLEASE!" Ryou shouted, making Bakura release Ryou's swollen neck in irritation.  
  
"Please, I love you. Not now, don't do it like this." He hurriedly said, followed by a whimper.  
  
"Pfft," He rolled his eyes and pulled Ryou's pants down his hips.  
  
"Shut up," he commanded, "You want it, you told me." he said with a glare.  
  
"No. Did I not tell you that I'm not like that boy, the one who gives it all away...?"]]  
  
Ryou turned around again and looked Bakura in the eyes, a single tear running down his lily-white cheek.  
  
"Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, that time?" he sniffed,  
  
"Did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry?"  
  
Bakura sighed and ran his finger down Ryou's arm and grabbed his hand laying a soft kiss on the top.  
  
"Can't you just forget about that?"  
  
Ryou snatched his hand away and sat up on the bed.  
  
"Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say." He sniffed again and rubbed his eyes, "You're better off that way."  
  
Bakura scratched his head and slipped an arm around Ryou's neck, making a puppy face at him.  
  
"Don't think that your charm or the fact that your arm is now around my neck will get you in my pants." Ryou said sarcastically with a smile.  
  
"I know," Bakura said returning the smile."  
  
"Try anything and I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ryou sighed, "You know, that time before...I wanted to tell you to stop; I thought I liked you a lot but I was really upset." He bit his bottom lip, "Get out of my head, get off of my bed, yah that's what I thought."  
  
Bakura fell silent; he knew he couldn't say anything to make it up to his hikari.  
  
"...Did I not tell you that I'm not like that boy, the one who throws it all away?"  
  
"Yes..." Bakura began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, that time. Did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry?" He asked demandingly.  
  
"No...I didn't think...I'm sorry," he said softly, "But can't you please stop talking about it?"  
  
"Ugh, don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say. You're better off that way." Ryou said and looked down at the sheets.  
  
Bakura grabbed his face and forces him to look in his eyes, "You know this guilt trip you put me on won't mess me up, I've done no wrong this time."  
  
Ryou sneered, "...any thoughts of you and me have gone away."  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou into a crushing hug,  
  
"Do you think that I am going to do that to you, this time?" His words were heavy with tears,  
  
"Do you think that it's something I'm going to do and make you cry?"  
  
Ryou did cry though, into Bakura's shoulder,  
  
"Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say...you're better off that way." He pushed Bakura away, hastily pulled his pants up, jumped up and ran towards the door. As he turned the door-knob he said through tears,  
  
"I'm sorry, we're better off alone anyway." A/N: A tad OOC, sorry, it was actually kinda hard fitting this song into the story : / 


End file.
